Something Unexpected: One-shots
by Awela
Summary: One-shots for the story "Something Unexpected".
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first one-shot for Something Unexpected. Do you remember the bow tie onesie?:)**

Bow tie

Elyse Anderson-Hummel was probably the most fashionable little girl in all New York. Having a father like Kurt Hummel and a fairy godmather like Isabelle Wright meant that the baby got every single cloth a girl could need. Or her parents, to be correct. Because Elyse didn't care what kind of clothes she wore. She was always happy, no matter what kind of clothes Kurt gave her to wear.

Since their child grow rapidly and there were still dozens of clothes she didn't even have the opportunity to wear, Kurt changed her clothes several times a day, much to his baby girl's annoyance. Changing clothes meant lying on the changing table and Elyse hated it when she was interrupted in her play time. As much as she cared, she could wear the same dirty clothes all day and Blaine agreed with her. As the man said, nobody saw the baby expect from her parents and closest family, so she really didn't need to look like a model from the front page of a magazine.

It didn't mean Kurt listened to him. He couldn't bear seeing his daughter in dirty clothes – okay, they weren't really dirty but still – and kept changing Elyse's clothes as often as she needed.

One day, when Kurt was organizing the baby clothes, selecting the ones Elyze couldn't wear anymore and getting her new ones, he went through the shopping bags that contained the clothes they had bought before the baby's birth. There were dozens of clothes they had found in the shops and had bought for their baby, some of them in the early stage of the pregnancy when they hadn't known they woould have a daughter. When he opened a bag with the clothes they had bought the first time, his eyes widened in surprise and he laughed as he pulled out a onesie.

He remembered the day when they had bought that onesie. It had been after their ultrasound appointment and they had been so happy that their child was healthy that they had decided to get her some clothes. They had agreed to buy something in neutral colours but Blaine had found that one and had begged Kurt to buy it. The one with the bow tie.

Now that Elyse had grown into its size, Kurt started thinking about what they should do with it. Blaine had wanted that dress because he had been sure they had been expecting a baby boy. Sure, if Elyse would have been a boy, she would look so sweet in that onesie but since she was a girl...

Kurt heard his daughter squeaking behind him and he turned around to smile at her. Elyse was in her bouncing chair, trying to hit the toy hanging in front of her to get it out of the way, so she could take a good look of what Kurt had in his hands.

"Do you want to see it?" Kurt asked and lifted his daughter out of the bouncing chair. "Your daddy bought it when you were still in my stomach. He thought that you were a boy and wanted you to look like him."

Elyse giggled and reached out towards the onesie.

"I don't know what to do with it, though" Kurt sighed. "I know, women wear suits nowdays but I don't think it's suitable for you. What do you think?"

For the first time in her life, Elyse seemed interested in that clothes. She made an unhappy sound when Kurt wanted to put it away but smiled when her father gave it back. She had to try it several times but in the end, she managed to grab the onesie and press it to her chest.

"Okay, I get it. You want to wear it" Kurt laughed. "Daddy will be happy to see that you share the love of bow ties with him. I guess we just need to find a way to surprise him."

Elyse gave a squeak of delight, so Kurt thought she would be happy with it.

~ o ~

Kurt hid the bow tie onesie in the back of the wardrobe, waiting for the best opportunity to surprise Blaine. As the days passed, he kept thinking about it and finally came up with a great idea: Halloween. He could dress Elyse into the dress before Blaine comes home. He would surely love it.

When the day came, he asked Blaine to go out and buy a few baby supplies they needed and when they were alone with Elyse, he brought his little girl into the nursery and took out the onesie.

"Daddy will love it" he said excitedly as he placed the baby onto the changing table.

Elyse was surprisingly calm as he took off her clothes and gave her the new one. He had even bought baby pants similar to what Blaine had worn back in high school, so when he was finished with changing Elyse's clothes, she looked exactly like the baby version of Blaine.

"God, you're so adorable" Kurt smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. "Come on, honey. Daddy can be home in any minute."

He walked back into the living room with Elyse in his arms and placed her onto the carpeted floor where her toys were. He kneeled down next to Elyse to play with her as they were waiting for Blaine to arrive.

Minutes later, Kurt heard the sound of the key turning in the lock and the door opened, revealing a smiling Blaine.

"I have everything you wanted" he said and went into the kitchen to put down his bag.

When he went back into the living room a minute later, Kurt was smiling at him, waiting for his response. Blaine didn't notice it first. He kneeled down next to Kurt and kissed him before turning to his daughter.

"Hey, honey, I..."

That was the moment that Blaine noticed what his daughter was wearing. It was a cute onesie with baby pants in his favourite colours. The whole set was similar to the clothes he used to wear back in high school and the onesie even had a bow tie on it. He remembered it, they had bought it when Kurt had been pregnant with Elyse and they hadn't known their daughter's gender yet. But the onesie looked amazing and he had begged for Kurt to buy it.

"Happy Halloween, Blaine" Kurt smiled. "Do you like it?"

Blaine was speechless like most of the times when Kurt surprised him with something. He looked between his fiancé and his daughter, both of them smiling, waiting for his response.

"She looks amazing" he managed to say finally.

"Like the baby version of you" Kurt said.

"With the beautiful eyes of her father" Blaine said and pulled Kurt into another kiss.

They would have stayed like that forever but Elyse got bored pretty quickly and shrieked to let her parents know that she was still there.

"Don't worry, baby girl, we haven't forgotten about you" Kurt said and lifted Elyse up from the carpet. The baby smiled at him but then turned to Blaine and reached out towards his bow tie.

"I guess she likes bow ties like me" Blaine laughed and leaned closer. "Don't worry, Elyse, I will buy you dozens of them."

"But she's a girl!" Kurt protested.

"Fashion has no gender" Blaine shrugged.

"Haha. You're really funny" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That's why you love me, right?" Blaine winked.

"No. I love you because of your undying love of bow ties" Kurt answered, grabbing Blaine's bow tie and pulling him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 _Christmas_

Kurt imagined their first Christmas as the most beautiful and peaceful event in Elyse's life. He wanted it to be. But even with everything planned, he had to accept that nothing worked out the way he wanted.

He and Blaine stayed home for the last few days before Christmas to get ready for the holiday. So far, everything went smoothly. He had enough time to buy the presents for the family and then got home and played with Elyse while Blaine went out to grab the things he needed. Once they had everything, they bought their Christmas tree and decorated it together.

"Isn't it too early for this?" Blaine asked when he stepped back to look at the tree.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"This is her first Christmas, Blaine. Let her enjoy it" Kurt said and smiled at Elyse who was lying on the carpet, watching the tree in awe.

"You know that she won't notice if something is not perfect, right?" Blaine asked. He knew that Kurt wanted the best for their first Christmas together but he didn't want him to be disappointed if something got wrong.

"It has to be perfect. This is her first Christmas" Kurt replied.

"And she won't remember it" Blaine pointed out.

"We can't be sure" Kurt sighed.

"Hey, relax. It will be alright" Blaine said and put his arms around his fiancé.

"Did you get the supplies for dinner?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Yes. And I called your father and my mom. They will be here in time" Blaine said because he knew what Kurt's next question would be.

"I have to call Rachel and Mercedes again What if they forgot about the party?" Kurt asked in concern.

"I don't think it's possible" Blaine laughed. "You called them twice yesterday. Don't worry. They will be here."

"But what if..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck and silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled away a minute later, he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and smiled at him.

"Don't worry so much" he said.

"I guess you're right. I-I should relax" Kurt muttered, keeping his eyes on Blaine's lips.

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "I will make sure you forget about Christmas once Elyse's asleep."

"I don't think we have to wait too long then" Kurt smiled.

"I hope so. I need you" Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer to him.

They were about to kiss again when Elyse started fussing. They looked down to see the little girl on her stomach, grimancing in concentration as she tried to grab a paper angel from the tree.

"Oh, honey. Do you want to have it?" Kurt asked and crouched down to pull the baby into his arms. He reached for the angel and put it into Elyse's hands. When she had it, she smiled and screamed happily.

"Next year, we have to tie the tree to the door or something because she won't leave it alone" Blaine said.

"Yeah. And we won't be able to use anything made of glass for a few years" Kurt replied.

As if she understood her fathers, Elyse giggled and dropped the angel, reaching towards the tree again to grab the icicle made of glass in front of her.

"No, sweetheart. You can't have that" Kurt said and took a few steps back with the baby in his arms. Elyse pouted and when she couldn't grab the icicle for the second time, she started crying.

"Don't cry, little angel" Blaine said gently. "You just have to wait one more day. Believe me, you will get a lot more interesting things tomorrow to play with."

"At least we hope so" Kurt smiled.

"I'm sure the others bought everything they found in the baby shop" Blaine said.

"True" Kurt sighed. The proud grandparents had bought dozens of toys for the baby in the past months and they surely had something for her this time as well.

"Okay, darlings. It's bath time" Blaine said after a while. "I need papa tonight, so get ready for bed."

"Blaine, not in front of her!" Kurt hissed.

"What? She doesn't know what we're talking about anyway" Blaine shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Kurt shook his head.

~ o ~

Blaine, true to his words, had made Kurt forget about his worries, leaving the man so exhausted in the end of the day that he had fallen asleep the instant he had closed his eyes. When they woke up the next day, feeling rested, they realised that they were late. Burt and Carole supposed to arrive in ten minutes and there was no way that Blaine could get to the airport in time.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Kurt said as he ran into Elyse's room to grab the baby from the crib and make her breakfast.

"I'm gonna call them from the cab" Blaine said, trying to get into his shoes and coat at the same time, without success.

"Fine. Go!" Kurt replied, pushing Blaine's wallet into the man's hands.

"Just calm down, okay?" Blaine sighed but Kurt was already in the kitchen again. Blaine sighed and shook his head but decided to not say another word. Kurt was near to explode and they didn't need that.

Blaine rushed down the stairs and practically jumped in front of a cab. The driver muttered something in annoyance but he didn't care. He gave him the address and called Burt. They were already there, waiting for him but they seemed to understand why he was late.

When he arrived, he found Burt and Carole in front of the building with at least a dozen of bags. He took a deep breath as he got out. They seemed like they came for a whole year.

"It's good to see you, Blaine" Carole smiled and hugged the man.

"You too, Carole" Blaine said. "Burt."

"Hello, Blaine. Are you ready with everything?" Burt asked. He knew that Kurt had spent the last few days with getting ready for the holiday.

"Almost. We made a cake yesterday and decorated the tree but the food isn't ready yet. I think Kurt's working on it" Blaine answered.

"I'm gonna help him but first I would like to play with Elyse" Carole said.

"Of course" Blaine laughed. "We should go then."

They put the bags into the trunk and got in. Driving back to the apartment took them longer than they expected because of the traffic jam, so when they stepped through the front door, they found an indignant Kurt in the kitchen with Elyse playing beside him peacefully.

"What's wrong, honey?" Blaine asked and went to give Kurt a kiss to make him calm down.

"Everything's wrong. I'm late, I won't be ready with everything in time" Kurt sighed. "Are the others here?"

"Yeah. Come, greet them" Blaine said and grabbed Elyse to bring her back into the living room.

"Here's my beautiful granddaughter" Burt smiled when he saw the baby in Blaine's hands. "I missed you, baby girl."

"It's good to see you too, Dad" Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I missed you too, Son, but look at your daughter! She's adorable" Burt said and tickled Elyse's chin. "I can't wait to give you your present. You will love it."

"Later, Dad. I have to finish the food first" Kurt said.

"Can I help you?" Carole asked.

"Yeah. You would save me with it" Kurt laughed.

"Alright, let's go. Your father will entertain Elyse" Carole said and took Kurt's hand as they went into the kitchen.

"You bet I do!" Burt called after them.

~ o ~

With Carole's help, Kurt was able to finish dinner in time and change his clothes before the other guests arrived. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Blaine's mother and Cooper in the middle of the living room, playing with Elyse who seemingly enjoyed being the center of attention. She had a book in her hands, shaking it happily while Cooper clapped his hands.

"See? She likes it!" he said.

"I told you, Cooper, it's not because your book is so amazing but because she likes everything you give her" Blaine rubbed his forehead.

"Believe it or not, my book is amazing. You should read it first and then make your opinion. I'm gonna be famous with it" Cooper explained.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt asked as he stepped closer and hugged Pam.

"Cooper brought Elyse his newest book for Christmas" Blaine sighed.

"Oh, the one with the aliens?" Kurt asked as he looked at the book in his daughter's hands.

"No. I wrote another one. My manager didn't like the other" Cooper said. "I don't understand why. Is it that unbelievable that aliens kidnapped me and turned me into a world famous actor? That idea was unique."

"Sure" Blaine muttered and turned to Kurt to whisper into his ear. "He slept with a woman from the publishing company to make them buy his book."

"That's not true!" Cooper explained. "They would have bought it anyway."

"Okay. Let's see the present, what do you think?" Kurt asked desperately before the brothers could end up fighting and ruin their perfect day.

"Let me first!" Cooper said and held up a few more books. "Here. Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Wow, two more copies from your book. It could be difficult to come up with this idea" Blaine said.

"Nah, it wasn't that hard" Cooper said, luckily not noticing the sarcasm in Blaine's words.

"My turn!" Pam said excitedly. "Happy holidays, darlings."

Blaine took the two boxes from his mother and opened the first one. It was a baby laptop for Elyse and she took it happily from her father as fast as she could.

"Easy, baby girl, it was just the first one" Burt smiled.

"Second!" Cooper cut in.

"Right" Burt nodded. "And here are our presents."

It was Kurt's turn to open the present for the baby and he laughed when he pulled out a large teddy bear, a similar one to his old toy.

"Ah, where did you get this?" he smiled.

"Do you remember?" Burt asked.

"Of course. Sammy was my favourite toy" Kurt answered.

"Kurt had a teddy bear like this. He called it Sammy and refused to sleep without it" Burt explained. "We went fishing once and we forgot to bring Sammy with us. We had to drive home in the middle of the night because Kurt didn't want to sleep without it."

"I was afraid of darkness and I believed that Sammy could keep me safe" Kurt said gently as he remembered his childhood.

"I'm sure that Elyse will like this one, just like you liked your Sammy" Blaine smiled.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kurt went to open the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Mercedes and Rachel shouted in union as they stepped inside.

"Hey, ladies" Kurt smiled as he hugged them briefly but then stepped aside to let Jesse and Sam get into the room.

"Hey, Kurt" Sam greeted him quickly and stepped forward to search for Elyse. "Ah, here you are, beautiful. I brought you something."

"We too" Jesse said, showing the present in his hands.

"We bought it together since I knew you would get hundreds of toys for Christmas" Mercedes said.

"You were right" Kurt laughed.

"Oh, she's so adorable" Rachel said as she ran her fingers down the dress Elyse was wearing. "Where did you get this dress? It's beautiful."

"Joanne made it" Kurt replied.

"You're the most fashionable little girl in this whole city, right?" Rachel chirped.

"And the most beautiful" Jesse continued.

"That's true" Rachel nodded. "God, these eyes... You will be a perfect little actress."

"We will see" Kurt sighed.

"Aunt Rachel will help you, honey" Rachel whispered, causing Elyse to laugh. "See? You will be the next Rachel Berry."

"Just not that. Please" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

~ o ~

After changing presents and letting Elyse play with her new toys, they sat down to eat dinner together. So far, the day went as Kurt had planned. They had a great time, they laughed a lot and enjoyed the food Kurt and Carole had prepared. But then they found out that Jesse and Sam had bought some alcohol as well and when they handed out the first glasses, Kurt swallowed nervously. He knew that Blaine and Burt din't go well with any type of alcohol and the girls weren't better. But he hoped that they were all adults, they knew how much they could drink.

"Do you remember alcohol-awareness week?" Mercedes laughed after a few drinks.

"My houseparty!" Rachel shouted. "I had a three day hang-over after that but it was one of the best nights in my life."

"That's when I found Blaine in your bedroom?" Burt smiled at his son.

Kurt turned scarlet and looked away. He knew that these stories would come up and was glad that Elyse was too young to understand them. It could have been worse, thought. Like when...

"Oh, we made something more scandalous when we moved here. Right, Kurt?" Rachel laughed. "Do you remember Sexy Santa?"

Kurt didn't know it was possible to blush so much that even his neck turned red. But he did it. He hadn't talked about that night _anybody_ and he certainly didn't want his little daughter to find out about it.

"What Sexy Santa?" Blaine asked as he turned to Kurt.

"Nothing! Don't listen to her" Kurt said hastily.

"I don't remember his name but his body... I haven't met anyone with such abs" Rachel said, encouraged by Jesse's laugh. "I went to find Kurt in the kitchen and guess what did I see?"

"Rachel!" Kurt hissed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Elyse screamed in delight, raising her hands into the air.

"Alright! We should move back into the living room" Kurt said hastily and grabbed his daughter. "Elyse... uhm... She's bored."

"Who's Sexy Santa?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear from behind, putting an arm around the man.

"Believe me, you don't want to know" Kurt groaned, desperate to change topic.

"Okay, I will leave it. But you have to know, no matter what it is, I will always love you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's neck.

"I love you too" Kurt said quietly and turned around to give Blaine a proper kiss.

"Speaking of the two of you, when do you plan to marry each other?" Pam asked.

"We don't know" Blaine replied as he put Elyse down to let her play. "We want to wait for Elyse to be a little older."

"That's the right thing to do, I guess" Pam nodded.

"Oh, she could hold the rings!" Carole said excitedly.

"I hope we won't wait so long" Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"It depends on you. If you want to marry today, I'm totally okay with it" Blaine smiled.

"We will discuss it later" Kurt said, pressing his forehead to Blaine's.

"And when do you want to have another child?" Burt asked. "I love Elyse but I can't wait to have a grandson."

"Can't we talk about somebody else?" Kurt asked, tired of the questions, especially the ones he didn't want to answer.

"Where are Mercedes and Sam?" Blaine frowned, looking around.

They heard a soft moan and somebody making movements behind the tree. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion and stepped closer to the tree, looking behind it.

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped when he saw Mercedes and Sam sitting on the ground with their hands around each other, in the middle of a heated make out session.

"Please, tell me you don't do this in front of our daughter" Blaine said slowly, his eyes wide with shock. He didn't have plans for the night like Kurt but it was too much for him, too.

Mercedes and Sam jumped away from each other, finally realising that they were caught.

"You didn't see us, guys. Right?" Sam asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked and turned around quickly to see if Elyse saw anything. "Turn away, honey, Mercedes and Sam went crazy."

Elyse turned to look at the two still on the ground and reached out towards them.

"I think she enjoyed the show" Sam smiled.

"Sam!" Blaine gasped.

"Relax, boys. It's Christmas" Burt called out from where he was dancing with Pam in the middle of the room, pushing everybody out of the way who got too close to the duo. "Ops. I'm sorry."

"No, problem, Burt" Jesse said, maneuvering Rachel away from the other two.

Kurt took a last look at Burt and Pam who, probably because of the alcohol in their systems, were dancing like two broken legged ducks. It was too much for him. He wanted a perfect first Christmas for Elyse but with the presence of their closest family and friends it seemed impossible. He just hoped that Elyse wouldn't remember it. He took the girl in his arms and went back into the bedroom, slamming the door after him. Blaine stepped inside only seconds after them.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside Kurt.

"Everything" Kurt sighed in frustration. "I just wanted a perfect holiday for our baby girl but it turned into a parody! Why is this happening to us?"

"Honey, Christmas is not about perfection" Blaine smiled and put one of his arms around Kurt and stroked Elyse's hair with the other. "We're together, the people we love the most are here with us to celebrate. What else would we like to have?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, thinking. He was right. For the first time in their lives, they had everybody they cared about with them to celebrate. They enjoyed the night, they had enough food on the table. There were hundreds of people out there who would give everything to have a day like this.

"You're right" he said quietly. "I expected so much from this day that I forgot what really matters."

He got up from the bed and went back to the door, leaving a confused Blaine behind.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Elyse can't miss the moment when my father trips over his own feet and we have to do something to convince Mercedes and Sam to finally get back together" Kurt smiled. "This holiday is about love and we should help our loved ones to have at least one day like we spend our life together. Happily and peacefully. Because we're so lucky to have each other."

"You know, when you say things like this, I want to grab your hand and drag you to the altar" Blaine smiled and got to his family to hug Elyse and kiss Kurt.

"One day, Anderson. Be patient" Kurt laughed and opened the door to join the others again.

Luckily, Mercedes and Sam got out from behind the tree and they were sitting on the couch, whispering to each other. The others were still on the dance floor, Burt dangerously close to the tree but Kurt ddn't care. He wouldn't ruin their day just to save the decoration. They could have another one for the next year but this moments wouldn't come back again.

"I was wrong back in the bedroom" Blaine said after a while. "Look at this, Kurt. Could it be more perfect?"

Kurt smiled as he watched the others in the room. He could hear a familiar song in the background and he bit his lip, a plan forming in his head.

"Yeah. Something's missing" he said and grabbed Burt's hand, handing him the baby and then he led Blaine to the tree.

"What are you planning?" Blaine asked as Kurt started searching through the song on his laptop.

"There's one more thing we need to do" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "Because we used to do it once and we loved it."

"Our Christmas duet" Blaine smiled.

"That's right" Kurt nodded and started the song. Suddenly, everybody turned towards them in interest and the girls started humming quietly in the background as Blaine started singing _White Christmas_ , just like in the good old days.

 _Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow_ _  
_ _Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum_ __

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_ _  
_ _Just like the ones I used to know_ _  
_ _Where the tree tops glisten_ _  
_ _And children listen_ _  
_ _To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow_ __

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_ _  
_ _With every Christmas card I write_ _  
_ _May your days, may your days, may your days_ _  
_ _Be merry and bright_ _  
_ _And may all your Christmases be white_ _  
_ _Woah, woah_

Kurt put an arm around Blaine as he joined him.

 _I-I-I-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_ _  
_ _Just like the ones I used to know_ _  
_ _Where the tree tops glisten_ _  
_ _And children listen_ _  
_ _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_ _  
_ _Woah_

 _I-I-I-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_ _  
_ _With every Christmas card I write_ _  
_ _May your days, may your days, may your days_ _  
_ _Be merry and bright_ _  
_ _And may all your Christmases be white_

At some point, Rachel and Mercedes ended up on their two sides and they finished the song together

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_ _  
_ _With every Christmas card I write (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_ _  
_ _May your days be merry and bright_ _  
_ _And may all your Christmases be white_ __

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_ _  
_ _Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do_

"Now are you satisfied?" Blaine laughed as he led Kurt back to the couch.

"More than that" Kurt said and took Elyse back into his arms. "Did you like it, baby girl?"

Elyse squeaked and put her arms around Kurt or at least she tried to do so.

"I guess that's a yes" Blaine commented.

"Look, guys, it's snowing!" Sam shouted from the window.

Kurt and Blaine got up again and went to see the millions of snowflakes falling from the air like shining crystals. Elyse's eyes were wide and glowing as she reached out towards the window as if she wanted to catch the snowflakes. In her eyes, the snow seemed like magic.

"I guess we can't ask for more" Kurt said after a while. "We have everything we needed for Christmas."

"You're right, honey" Blaine said from behind him, pulling his family into his arms. "Perfectly right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year!**

 **This one is a true story, it happened to us when our daughter was 6 months old.**

 **Parents can be crazy when their kids get hurt and Blaine learns it at first hand. Enjoy!**

 _Hospital_

Kurt had sworn that he would never let his baby daughter get hurt. He had read several horror stories about babies falling down from the couch or the bouncing chair but he had convinced himself that he and Blaine were good parents and it would never happen to them.

But no matter how careful he was, Elyse found the one second when he didn't pay attention. It was only a moment. He turned away to grab a toy from the ground and left his daughter lying on the couch. Elyse had never moved away from her place before but then... It happened so fast. Kurt stood up with the toy in his hand and turned back to his daughter but he was late. Elyse was already on the edge of the couch and with a sudden movement, she fell right to the ground.

Kurt dropped the toy and screamed as he reached for his daughter but Elyse landed on the ground before he could grab her. She hit her head and went silent for a few seconds – the longest moments of Kurt's life. And then, she started crying.

A million thoughts ran through Kurt's mind as he took his daughter into his arms. She could be badly hurt, she could have broken a bone, she could have spinal injuries, God, what if she would die? Kurt started to panic. He stood up with the still crying baby and ran to the door of the bathroom. Blaine was in there, not hearing the cries of his daughter for some reason. How could he not hear Elyse?

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt shouted, knocking on the door frantically.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he stepped out of the bathroom seconds later.

"She-she fell" Kurt sobbed. "She fell from the couch. What are we going to do now?"

Blaine took Elyse from a desperate Kurt, searching for injuries. She had a bump forming on her forehead but otherwise, she seemed fine. She wasn't crying anymore and when Blaine smiled at her, she smiled back.

"I think she's fine" Blaine said.

"She isn't!" Kurt panicked. "God, she has a severe head injury! It's all my fault!"

Blaine sighed. No matter what he told his fiancé, he couldn't calm him down. He had to find another way because Kurt's panic wasn't good for any of them.

"Do you want me to call the hospital?" Blaine offered.

"Yes!" Kurt said immediately. "You're a genius! I haven't even thought about that!"

Blaine nodded and grabbed his phone with his free hand. They had a list of the most important phone numbers, including the hospital. Blaine dialed the number and waited. Soon, a woman picked it up.

"Good afternoon" Blaine started. "My name's Blaine Anderson. Uhm... I have a daughter, she fell from the couch..."

"Tell them that she hurt her head badly" Kurt said.

"No, she seems fine. She cried a little but she's fine now" Blaine answered the woman's qeustion.

"Give me your phone" Kurt said and grabbed the phone from Blaine's hand. "Hello? I'm Kurt Hummel, the other father. Yes, she fell from the couch and hit her head. There's a bump on her forehead and I don't know if she's okay. No, she didn't lose consciousness. Is it a bad sign?"

The woman must have heard how concerned Kurt was because she tried to calm him down. She agreed with Blaine that it was surely nothing serious but it didn't help Kurt. He was still worried that Elyse was seriously injured, so they agreed that he would bring the baby to the hospital.

"Thank you for your help" Kurt said and disconnected the call. "Alright, let's get ready! We have to go to the hospital."

Blaine sighed but didn't say a word. He knew that Kurt would only calm down if a doctor ensured that Elyse was alright. He brought his daughter into the nursery and got ready with her while Kurt ran from one room to the other to grab things they would need.

Kurt waved down the first cab he saw and they got in. Blaine was silent the whole time but Kurt didn't stop telling Elyse how sorry he was. He was still worried that his daughter was seriously hurt and something bad could happen in any minute. Elyse was patient, she listened to her father quietly but smiled at him several times. She could feel that Kurt was worried and wanted to help him.

When they reached the hospital, Kurt grabbed Elyse and rushed inside with Blaine following them. Kurt stopped the first nurse he met and told her everything. Blaine shook his head behind him. Every time Kurt told someone about Elyse's accident, Kurt's story became worse and worse. He explained the happenings so seriously that the nurse went to find a doctor immediately.

They were led up to the second floor to make an x-ray. Blaine was left outside because only one parent could be there with Elyse and Kurt, still blaming himself, wouldn't let his daughter out of his sight. So he went inside with the baby girl and Blaine had to wait for them outside.

When Kurt and Elyse came back a few minutes later, Kurt seemed to be less panicked. His eyes were still wide and he was pale, but since they were in the hospital with doctors around them, he knew that Elyse was safe.

"What did they say?" Baine asked.

"We have to wait for the doctor" Kurt answered. "But I'm sure they would keep her here for a few days. She's badly injured."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer to his chest. Elyse seemed tired but perfectly fine. It was late, she should have been in bed and not in a hospital.

"It will be fine. Stop worrying" Blaine said.

"How can you be so calm?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and looked down at Elyse. She was too tired to keep her eyes open. Blaine pulled her into his arms and started humming. Kurt wouldn't stop worrying unless he knew everything was alright but at least he could help Elyse to fall asleep.

A few minutes later, they were led into a room where the doctor was waiting for them with the results. They had to wake Elyse, so the doctor could examine her. She seemed annoyed but let the doctor touch her head.

"How bad is it? Can you help her?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Your daughter is perfectly fine" the doctor said. "We haven't found any injuries, so if she doesn't throw up or lose consciousness in the next two days, there's nothing to do."

"You-you mean that she isn't hurt?" Kurt asked.

"No, she isn't" the doctor answered. He had seen many worried parents in his life, he knew that they were able to overreact everything. "Babies seem easy to break but they're stronger than you think. They fall from higher places and still don't injure themselves."

"So she's gonna be fine" Kurt said in relief.

"That's right" the doctor nodded.

"Thank you" Blaine said because Kurt wasn't paying attention anymore. He was so relieved that his daughter survived her first fall that he couldn't focus on anything but the little girl.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and led him out of the examination room. They sat down on the corridor and Blaine waited for Kurt to kiss their daughter from head to toe and tell her a few more times how sorry he was.

"I won't let you get hurt again. Ever" Kurt promised.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. Elyse couldn't even walk yet and he knew very well that she would get hurt a lot of times in her life. But hopefully he would have enough time to prepare Kurt for the next fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

 **I haven't forgotten about the one-shots, I have been thinking about adding a sequel to Something Unexpected (still undecided), so I might publish some things in that story. We will see.**

 **No matter what happens, I still have three more one-shots and one of them is about the Klaine wedding, the way I wanted them to get married.**

 **But first... a rainy Sunday afternoon.**

 _Just a rainy Sunday afternoon_

Blaine was kneeling in front of the nightstand, trying to open the drawer. Since Elyse could walk, they had to set up baby locks all over the apartment to keep Elyse safe from dangerous things and keep their things safe from the little girl. Kurt had found a man who had come to their home one day and set up everything they needed. That man had reassured them that opening the locks was easier than adding sugar to their coffee but Blaine wasn't so sure anymore. Unfortunately, no matter which way he pressed the lock, it didn't work.

"Have you found your wallet?" Kurt asked as he stepped into their room.

Blaine turned around with wide eyes, his face turning red. It was awkward. He was a grown up man and he couldn't even open a damn lock.

"Uhm... Why don't we stay at home and cook something together?" Blaine asked. "It's raining outside, I don't want you to get cold."

 _Or admit that I can't open a safety lock._

"That's an amazing idea" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "Let's see what we have in the kitchen."

Kurt walked out of the room, leaving Blaine and Elyse alone. The little girl was already at the nightstand, working on the lock.

"Believe me, honey, you can't open that" Blaine said as he walked to his daughter.

Elyse giggled and continued to work on the lock. To Blaine's disbelief, the lock opened with a soft click and a second later, Elyse dig her hands into the drawer, rummaging through its content.

"I'm not sure you get why we have these locks" Blaine muttered, shaking his head. Shouldn't these safety locks keep _babies_ away from danger?

He pulled Elyse into his arms and walked with her into the kitchen, trying to forget the drawer incident. He couldn't believe they had paid so much for these things and they didn't even work.

They found Kurt at the fridge, packing things out onto the counter.

"What do we have here?" Blaine asked.

"We could make pasta with tomato souce and parmesan" Kurt answered.

"Hm... Sounds great" Blaine said and walked behind his fiancé, sneaked his free arm around Kurt and pulled him close, kissing his neck.

"Blaine, there's a minor in the room" Kurt whispered, leaning his head back onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't think she has a problem with it" Blaine replied.

"She still shouldn't see things like this" Kurt said and after taking a deep breath, he stepped away from Blaine.

"You're so cruel" Blaine muttered.

"I am" Kurt laughed. "Let's make the food, honey. I'm hungry."

Blaine put Elyse into the playpen and walked back to Kurt to help him. He loved cooking with his fiancé, they worked perfectly together, as if they knew what the other thought. They sang a few songs, dancing around in the kitchen and none of them noticed how quiet Elyse had gone. Only when the food was almost ready and Kurt looked at their daughter, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Uhm... Blaine, how did she get those things?" Kurt asked, pointing at Elyse.

She was standing in the playpen with two spoons in her hands, shaking them happily. Kurt looked from her to the drawer beside her and gasped when he noticed that it was open.

"Did you leave the drawer open?" he asked.

"Me? No. I can't even open those locks" Blaine answered.

"But... she did it?" Kurt asked.

"I guess so" Blaine shrugged.

"I thought they were baby-proof" Kurt muttered.

"I think they're rather adult-proof" Blaine smiled.

"Good thing she only got a few spoons" Kurt sighed and walked to Elyse to get the spoons from her, earning a shriek of protest in return.

"Come on, baby girl, let's eat" Blaine said as he lifted Elyse out of the playpen and threw her over his shoulder.

"Blaine, be careful" Kurt gasped.

"Don't worry, baby, she will be fine" Blaine winked.

Kurt just shook his head at that. Blaine often played this with Elyse who loved it when her father lifted her so high but Kurt was always worried that she might get hurt.

They sat down and ate their food, only making small talks, mostly about the baby locks. Once they finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen, they moved back into the living room.

"It's still raining" Kurt sighed as he looked outside.

"Which means... movie day!" Blaine said and raised Elyse over his head.

"Please, don't drop her, please, don't drop her" Kurt muttered with closed eyes.

"Come on, relax" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "She won't get hurt. Stop worrying so much."

"Since the hospital incident, I can't stop worrying" Kurt said.

"She's fine" Blaine shrugged. "And she won't be a baby again. You should enjoy these moments."

"You're right" Kurt sighed.

"Speaking of enjoying things" Blaine started and led Kurt to the couch. "I really enjoy our long engagement but... I think we're ready for the marriage."

"You want to get married? Now?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Not now" Blaine laughed. "But soon. I know you want a perfect wedding, me too, and that we need at least a few months to get ready with everything but we should at least meet a wedding planner."

"No way, Anderson" Kurt said, smiling. "I won't let anybody screw up our wedding, which means I will be our wedding planner."

"Will you have enough time for that?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I've been dreaming about this wedding since I was 4. I have almost everything ready in my head" Kurt said.

"I hope it doesn't mean I don't have a say in it" Blaine smiled.

"Of course not" Kurt said and leaned forward to kiss Blaine. "Whatever you want, we can make on our day."

"Anything?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing stupid, of course, but almost everything" Kurt corrected.

"I guess it will be fine then" Blaine nodded.

"Trust me, it won't be fine, it will be perfect" Kurt said.

While they were lost in each others eyes, Elyse actively tried to climb up to Blaine's lap which was hard since she was too small to get onto the couch.

"We almost forgot about you" Blaine cooed as he lifted Elyse up onto the couch. She ot to her feet in no time and climbed into Blaine's lap, putting her arms around him.

"She loves you better" Kurt said softly.

"That's not true" Blaine said without hesitation. "I guess she's... she just loves us differently. I'm the cool father and you're the worried type, which is adorable, by the way, but she knows that she can get what she wants from me easier than from you."

"Thanks" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey! What I'm saying is that you're her papa and she will always love you no matter wat you do" Blaine said.

"You're really good in these speeches" Kurt smiled.

"I am" Blaine winked.

"Papa."

Both men looked down at Elyse in surprise. It was... It was her, right?

"Did she say 'papa'?" Kurt asked.

"I think she did" Blaine smiled.

"Papa" Elyse repeated and was very happy that her parents liked it. "Papa."

"She said papa!" Kurt shrieked excitedly.

"Papa."

"Say it again."

"Papa."

"Okay, now say daddy" Kurt smiled.

Elyse frowned in confusion.

"I guess she loves you better" Blaine joked, pressing his shoulder to Kurt's.

"It's easier to say papa" Kurt replied.

"I know" Blaine said, putting his arm around Kurt.

"You're teasing me" Kurt said.

"Of course" Blaine replied.

"I hate you so much" Kurt shook his head, smiling.

"You love me so much" Blaine replied.

"That's right" Kurt laughed.

"Papa" Elyse said again.

"Do you think she will say something else, too?" Blaine asked.

"You don't think it's boring, right?" Kurt asked back.

"Well..." Blaine said slowly, trying to hide his smile.

"It's not. It's cute" Kurt said and leaned closer to Elyse. "Don't listen to him. Please, say it again."

"Papa."

"She said papa!" Kurt said excitedly.

"It will be a long afternoon" Blaine sighed, shaking his head. He just hoped that Elyse wouldn't get bored of repeating the same word over and over again because he was sure that Kurt wouldn't anytime soon. It wasn't like it bothered him, not at all, he liked his fiancé the way he was. He and Elyse made his life a lot better than it had been before.


	5. Author's note

Hi Everyone!

No, this is not a new chapter, just a short note because I don't want to keep you in the dark for weeks.

A few days ago, I was hit by a car and although it's nothing life-threatening, I've gotten some nasty injuries. Since my current condition doesn't allow me to continue working on my stories, I have to take a few weeks off.

I know that you're waiting for the new chapters and I promise I will be back soon, but right now I have to focus on recovering and get back to normal.

Thank you for your understanding.

Awela


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

 **It's been a month but I'm finally back! Thanks to my long holiday, I had a lot of time to work on the details in my head (and yes, new stories, too), so I finished all the chapters in progress and now I'm proofreading them. Which means I'm updating half of my stories now, the other half later today, and then I will get back to my usual posting schedule.**

 **I would like to thank you all for your patience and kind words, you have no idea how much you helped me. You're amazing, guys!**

 _Date night_

He had been begging for this night for months. He just wanted to spend some time with his fiancé, it wasn't too much to ask for, right? But it was so hard to convince Kurt that they needed a night off. When Kurt had been pregnant with their baby girl, they had agreed to have at least one night every month just for themselves. It wasn't hard to find a babysitter for Elyse, luckily both his mother and Kurt's father was more than willing to come over and watch their daughter for a few hours until the two men could go out and have dinner together. But still... Kurt always found a reason why to stay home.

"She's so small" Kurt had reasoned. "It wouldn't be right."

And Blaine had agreed. What else could he do? After his difficult days in the hospital, Kurt had become an overprotective dad and Blaine had accepted it. He had almost died after all and Blaine had wanted to give him time to get back to normal. But Elyse's first birthday was only weeks away and they still hadn't had a single night just for themselves. So Blaine decided to do something.

Before sharing his plans with Kurt, he had called Burt who had immediately said yes for the opportunity of spending a night with his adorable granddaughter. When it had been done, Blaine had found the perfect place for a date with Kurt and in the end, he had told his fiancé to make that Saturday night free, so nothing could stop them from being together.

When Burt and Carole arrived that morning, clearly surprising Kurt with their visit, Blaine finally told his fiancé everything.

"But-but what about Elyse?" Kurt asked in concern. "She's teething, we can't leave her with somebody else when she..."

"She will be fine" Burt assured his son. "Come on, we raised two boys, don't you think we know what to do?"

"But..."

"You deserve a night off" Carole smiled. "She will be fine for a few hours without you."

"Fine" Kurt agreed in the end, sighing heavily.

So Blaine was happy. It wasn't like he didn't like having their daughter around but there was something they needed to discuss. It had been almost a year since his proposal and although they had agreed to wait until Elyse was bigger, he thought that they were ready for that step. If Kurt still wanted to marry him, of course.

A few minutes after six and a very long discussion with Carole and Burt about what to do if Elyse did this or that, Blaine finally led his worried fiancé through their front door and down the stairs. The weather was perfect for a walk and that was exactly what they needed. An opportunity to talk about something else than their daughter.

"I'm worried" Kurt admitted. "What if she can't sleep without us? God, it's such a terrible idea."

"Kurt, calm down" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "Burt and Carole know what to do and if not... we're just a phone call away."

"You're right" Kurt sighed. "I'm a terrible boyfriend, right?"

"Fiancé" Blaine corrected. "And you aren't. You're just worried and I think it's cute."

Kurt smiled, blushing slightly.

"So what are your plans for tonight, Mr Anderson?" he asked.

"Thank you for finally asking" Blaine laughed. "Nothing fancy, just a dinner and a romantic walk home if you're in the mood."

"I definitely am" Kurt nodded.

"Good answer" Blaine said and put his arms around Kurt, so he could kiss him. "I missed this so much."

"You kissed me about two hours ago" Kurt frowned.

"I meant going on a date with you" Blaine said.

"It wasn't that long ago" Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt, we weren't out on a date since Elyse's birth" Blaine pointed out.

"No, that..." Kurt suddenly fell silent. "It's been almost a year? I didn't even realise."

"I know and I didn't want to push you but I think we deserve a night alone" Blaine said.

"And you're perfectly right" Kurt smiled.

Although he did his best not to ruin their date since he knew how much it meant for Blaine and he really had a great time with his fiancé, Kurt couldn't stop himself from checking his phone in every few minutes. He tried to do it without Blaine noticing it but it wasn't that easy when they were sitting so close to each other in the tiny restaurant.

"You're doing it again" Blaine said when Kurt looked down at the screen.

"Doing what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Checking your phone" Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry" Kurt sighed.

"What if I help you relax a bit?" Blaine asked, his hand moving up on Kurt's thigh.

"Blaine, we're in a restaurant!" Kurt whispered.

"I was talking about the wine" Blaine said innocently.

"Of course" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Can you blame me? You look absolutely breathtaking tonight" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands.

"You think so?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine told him so many times that he looked great but Kurt wasn't completely fine with his shape. Since the pregnancy, his abdomen didn't look like earlier anymore and although he wasn't fat and his clothes fitted just fine, Kurt didn't like it.

"Yes" Blaine said.

Their food arrived soon and Blaine asked Kurt about his new project with Joanna, knowing very well that the man could speak for hours about fashion. Kurt only noticed the trick when they finished eating and Blaine filled his glass with wine again.

"Good job, Anderson" he smiled, checking his phone.

"Let me guess... No emergency call from Burt or Carole?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt answered.

"Told you" Blaine said.

"Just a few times" Kurt smiled.

"I have to tell you something" Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "I brought you here on purpose, we... We need to talk."

"You know I hate this sentence, right?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Don't worry, I don't want to break up with you" Blaine smiled but decided to get to his point when Kurt turned pale. "Hey, don't look so scared! I just... I want to ask something very important."

"I'm listening" Kurt said.

"I love what we have but there is something I've been waiting for for a very long time" Blaine said and took a deep breath before continuing. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt blinked in surprise, falling silent for a whole minute.

"Blaine, I already agreed to marry you" he said finally.

"I know but... It's been a year and I know that we agreed to wait until Elyse's older but... I think we're ready" Blaine said.

"You want to get married?" Kurt smiled.

"Well, I already told you a few times but I will say it again: yes, Kurt, I want to marry you" Blaine said. "What do you think?"

"I think you might be right" Kurt nodded slowly. "We shouldn't wait any longer."

"So we will get married this year?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes" Kurt smiled. "Let's not waste any more time! I want to marry you immediately."

"I hardly think it's possible" Blaine laughed. "What about September?"

"August" Kurt said without hesitation. "Sorry, I always wanted a summer wedding."

"August is it then" Blaine nodded. "I can't believe we're doing this!"

"Green and orange" Kurt said dreamily. "It will be beautiful."

"Green and orange?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm... I have the whole thing planned actually" Kurt said sheepishly. "But we can change the details if you don't like them."

"I guess we should go through those details, just to make sure it will be perfect for both of us" Blaine nodded.

"That's what we're gonna do as soon as we get home" Kurt nodded.

"I thought we would check on Elyse first" Blaine frowned.

"Of course. But after that" Kurt smiled.

"Oh, I see" Blaie said.

It was almost midnight when they finally got home, well rested and full of plans. They found Burt and Carole in the living room, sleeping peacefully in each others' arms and quietly walked into Elyse's room to check on their daughter who seemed to be perfectly fine.

They went back into the living room where Burt was now awake, shaking Carole's shoulders gently. She blinked in confusion but when she saw the two men, she sat up, taking her husband's hand.

"Was everything alright?" Kurt asked.

"Perfectly fine" Burt said. "We played, had dinner, bath and we sang to her. She was so tired that she fell asleep almost immediately."

"So she wasn't crying?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all" Carole smiled. "And how was your night?"

"Amazing" Blaine said.

"We're gonna get married" Kurt said.

"We know" Burt said.

"For real" Kurt explained. "In August."

"This year?" Carole asked.

"Yes. Isn't it amazing?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I thought you would never get married, actually" Burt smiled. "I'm happy for you, boys."

"Thanks, Dad" Kurt said. "We went through a few details on our way home but there's so much to do."

"Tomorrow" Blaine said. "It's late and Elyse will wake up soon. We should go to sleep."

"You're right" Kurt sighed.

They helped Carole and Burt make their bed in the living room and then went to sleep. Kurt was lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling as he waited for Blaine to join him, lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

"Our name" Kurt said. "Should it be Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson? I can't decide."

"Tomorrow, Kurt" Blaine laughed as he joined him, kissing his forehead. "We will have a lot of time to decide it, don't be so impatient."

"I think it will be Hummel-Anderson" Kurt muttered, still thinking about the name-problem.

"What if I help you get those names out of your head for a while?" Blaine asked as he quickly got up from the bed and climbed between Kurt's legs, capturing the man's lips with his, determined to make Kurt forget everything else for the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

 **There's only one more one-shot left but guess what? I'm working on the sequel and I will publish it soon. I hope you're still interested.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Birthday_

Blaine leaned back on the couch and watched silently as Kurt ran up and down in their apartment, getting ready for the big day. It wasn't like he didn't want to help him, he had tried to join Kurt several times but the man, like every time when he worked on an important design, didn't let Blaine go close to his work. Or Elyse, by the way. The two of them was forced to spend the morning on the couch, watching Kurt as he got ready for the big day.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Yes" Kurt muttered as he tried to fix a balloon to the wall.

"Because I have nothing to do" Blaine continued. "And you seem to get lost in that decoration."

"I'm doing fine" Kurt said and stepped back.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. He had learnt from past experiences that it was better to leave Kurt alone when he worked. He hated when someone disturbed him, especially when he had an important project. Like now. It was the most important project of the year, at least until their wedding that was coming rapidly, too.

"Elyse and I could go to the park until you finish this" Blaine offered a few minutes later. He was so bored and wanted to do something.

"Great idea" Kurt smiled and left the decoration for a minute to kiss his fiancé. "You could get the cake on your way back."

"See? I knew we could help you somehow" Blaine winked and turned back to his daughter. "Do you want to play, sweetie?"

Elyse smiled at him and reached out towards Blaine, a sign that she wanted him to pull her into his arms. Blaine lifted her off the couch and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, let's change your clothes" Blaine said and walked into the nursery with his daughter.

About ten minutes later, Blaine stepped through the front door with Elyse in his arms and walked down the stairs, heading towards the park. Elyse loved that place, especially the ducks. They had to visit them every single day on their way home because as they passed the park, she started screaming and didn't stop until Blaine showed her the ducks. It was their program. Kurt had to work a lot and usually couldn't be with them, so it was mostly just Blaine and Elyse.

Blaine walked to the small lake and looked around, determined to find his girl what she wanted to see. It was her big day after all, it had to be perfect for her. Unfortunately, the ducks didn't show up at the lake that day and Elyse seemed disappointed as she looked around.

"Da?" she said as she looked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, they have to be somewhere else" Blaine said.

Elyse sighed heavily and looked around again, determined to find the ducks. Blaine laughed as the girl furrowed her brows in concentration. He had to find her those ducks, there was no way that they could go home without seeing them but they couldn't be late either. Their families would arrive soon and Kurt would be angry with him if he couldn't make it home in time.

"Okay, let's find them" Blaine sighed and turned around, walking away from the lake, much to Elyse's protest.

~ o ~

Hours later, Kurt was tapping his foot like crazy, waiting for the others to arrive. He was ready with the decoration and most of the food and now he was just waiting for the others to arrive. After the horrible Christmas party, he and Blaine had decided to only invite their families, so they would hopefully avoid another embarrassing holiday. It was time for Blaine and Elyse to come back with the cake and Cooper and Pamela would arrive soon, too. Carole had called him a few hours earlier, letting him know that they would be late but it was only matter of time and they would arrive, too.

Since Elyse's birth, holidays became a lot more important for Kurt than before. It wasn't just about him and his family anymore. He had a beautiful baby girl now who deserved the best and since he and Blaine had gotten back together and everything seemed so amazing around them, Kurt tried his best to get as much unforgettable moments with them as possible.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Kurt rushed to the front door to open it.

"Hey, Kurt" Cooper greeted him as he stepped inside with a huge Frozen balloon in his hand.

"Wow" Kurt said as he looked at the balloon.

"We saw it on our way here and couldn't leave it there" Pamela smiled as she followed her older son. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"She and Blaine went out to the park but they should be home in any minute" Kurt said.

"Oh, we brought the salads" Pamela said. "Is everything else ready?"

"More than ready, I see" Cooper said, looking around in the decorated living room.

"She deserves the best" Kurt replied.

"Be careful. You spoil her so much that you won't be able to handle her soon" Pam smiled.

"I know but we can't help it. She's amazing" Kurt said.

He and Pamela moved into the kitchen to finish their food. They were almost ready when the doorbell rang again and Kurt walked to the door to open it.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Burt smiled as he stepped inside, with a huge balloon... Wait a minute.

"A Frozen balloon? That's... that's nice" Kurt said, looking at the balloon that looked exactly like the one Cooper had bought.

"Yeah, we saw it on our way here and..." Burt looked around, frowning when his eyes found the other balloon. "Looks like we weren't the only ones thinking about it."

"I guess it's time to watch Frozen with Elyse" Kurt sighed.

"Where are the others?" Carole asked, searching for the rest of the family.

"They're on their way home. I will call Blaine to ask him where they are" Kurt said and walked into the bedroom to call his fiancé.

"Five minutes" Blaine said as he picked up the phone. "There was... an accident."

"Accident?" Kurt asked, his blood running cold.

"Don't worry, we're fine but..." Blaine fell silent. Kurt could only hear his heavy sigh.

"What happened?" Kurt asked in concern.

"I will explain when we get home" Blaine said and disconnected the call.

Kurt took a deep breath before going back into the living room. He had learnt from their first year with Elyse that nothing went according to the plan and now he wasn't even a little upset. Something was going to happen, he was sure, he just had to wait for it.

When Blaine and Elyse walked into the apartment about ten minutes later and he looked at them, Kurt turned pale and had to grab the edge of the table because he felt like his knees were about to give up and not support his weight any longer. His family was a mess, their clothes were ruined and they were both dirty. They must have had some horrible accident. Kurt rushed forward, checking them for injuries.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, close to tears.

"Uhm... we were on our way home when Elyse spotted the ducks in the lake, so we walked down to them and..." Blaine bit his lip nervously. "We slipped and fell into the water."

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped. "Are you okay?"

"It was fun" Blaine smiled but his smile soon disappeared when his fiancé glared at him and grabbed their daughter from Blaine's arms.

"Poor baby, you must have been so scared" Kurt cooed.

"She pretty much enjoyed it, actually" Blaine muttered.

Kurt shook his head and disappeared in the bathroom with Elyse to wash her and give her fresh clothes. When he walked back into the living room, his eyes landed on the way too many balloons in there. Last time he had checked, there had been only two similar ones but now he saw three. He couldn't decide if it was real or it was just his mind playing stupid games with him.

"Guess what we found on our way home?" Blaine smiled as he showed Kurt the Frozen balloon.

"I'm starting to think that there's no other type of balloons in this city" Kurt muttered.

"It doesn't matter" Burt said from where he was sitting beside Elyse on the ground. "Look, she likes them!"

Burt was right. Elyse ignored everything and everyone, her focus was completely on the three balloons swimming in the air over her. She giggled and reached out for one or another, screaming in excitedly when the balloons drifted away from her fingers.

"See? You're always so worried about details but things always end well" Blaine said as he sneaked his arms around Kurt from behind.

"Yeah, I'm starting to accept it" Kurt sighed and turned around to give Blaine a quick kiss. "Tell me the cake survived your fall."

"Cake?" Blaine asked.

"The cake you were supposed to bring home" Kurt reminded him.

"Oh, that cake" Blaine said awkwardly. "Well, uhm... Please, don't be angry."

"You forgot about the cake" Kurt said slowly.

"Maybe?" Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt sighed and sat down beside his daughter.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said as he joined them. He knew how important this day was for Kurt and he didn't want to ruin it. He had just forgotten about the cake in the park.

"It's good that we have a wedding planner" Kurt said after a while. "I couldn't deal with this chaos on our wedding day, too."

"You shouldn't try so hard. Things like this happen sometimes, it's not our fault" Blaine shrugged. "Besides, it will only be harder as she gets older. We should just accept that we aren't the lucky type."

"You might be right" Kurt nodded.

"Okay, guys, stop being so negative" Burt said. "It's time to start the party. Who's ready for the presents?"

He grabbed a box from the table and handed it the Elyse. The girl took it from her grandfather and ripped the wrapping paper from the box, her present completely forgotten. The shiny paper seemed a lot more interesting for her.

"Oh, look at this doll" Kurt smiled as he took the toy into his hands. "It's beautiful, Dad!"

"Carole chose it" Burt smiled at his wife.

"I had a smiliar one when I was young" Carole explained.

"I'm sure she will like it. Once she destroys the wrapping paper" Blaine said.

The next present was a beautiful dress Kurt had made himself for his baby girl. Elyse abandoned the wrapping paper for a whole minute to see what his father had done for her. She liked the shiny material of the dress and from her gestures Kurt found out that she wanted to wear it. Immediately.

"Here you are" Kurt said as he helped Elyse get into the dress.

The girl just smiled, she looked at her fathers, then down at the dress and then at Kurt again.

"Okay, let's see what you have, guys" Blaine said, turning towards the nervous looking Cooper and Pamela.

"We didn't know that..." Pamela said but Elyse already freed her other toy from the paper.

Kurt burst into laughter when he found out that the present was another doll, looking exactly like the one Carole and Burt had bought. Blaine handed it to Elyse who seemed slightly confused that she had two exact same looking dolls but she didn't seem like she cared about it. She pulled the dools into her arms and giggled.

"I guess we have to make a gift list for the wedding before we get the same from everyone" Blaine said quietly.

"And another lists for ourselves before one of us forgets the rings or something equally important" Kurt said with a pointed look.

"I know, I know" Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head, smiling. He was pretty sure that the wedding was going to be a disaster but for some reason, he wasn't really concerned.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I know it's been a while but I wanted to post this one with the sequel since it's also the prologue of the new story. Yes, it means that the sequel is published, too, you can find it if you click on my penname and search for the story** _ **Something Unexpected: New Directions**_ **.**

Your wedding day is supposed to be the most perfect day of your life, full of happiness and no stress. Well, things usually weren't that easy, especially not for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

When Blaine had come up with the idea of an outdoor wedding, Kurt had absolutely loved the idea and said yes. What could ruin a beautiful outdoor wedding in August anyway?

"It's still raining" Kurt sighed as he looked out at the huge place where they were supposed to get married.

It had been Blaine' choice, too, just outside of an old restaurant, beside the lake. It seemed so romantic, Kurt had imagined how perfect it would be with all the colorful decoration he had planned, with their families sitting on the comfortable white chairs and getting married right at the lake. Absolutely perfect. Well, it would have been. But the rain didn't seem to stop anytime soon and they were running out of time.

"We could keep it inside" Isabelle offered.

Kurt turned around sharply and Blaine had to suppress a smile when he saw the desperation on Kurt's face.

"Here?" Kurt asked.

"It's not that bad" Blaine shrugged.

"But-but how are we supposed to decorate this place?" Kurt asked as he looked around. The restaurant was absolutely not suitable for their wedding. It was too small and with the amount of decoration they had made ready for outside, they wouldn't have enough space for everyone.

"Let's see..." Blaine muttered as he stepped forward. "Okay. So we can get the tables out of here for the time of the ceremony."

"How are we supposed to start dinner in time if we have to install everything again?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure the others will gladly help us" Blaine smiled.

"You mean our guests?" Kurt asked. "No. Absolutely not."

"That's our only chance, Kurt" Isabelle agreed with Blaine. "We have to get the tables out of here, so there will be enough place for the ceremony. We also need to make some rearrangement after dinner, so we can dance."

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was so not fair that that stupid rain decided to fall right on their wedding day. There had been no rain in August at all, it could have waited for another day.

"It will be fine, honey" Blain said gently and pulled his fiancé into his arms. "Our families and friends will understand."

"Fine" Kurt muttered. "I don't like it but I guess we don't have a choice."

"Very good" Isabelle said. "Now help me with the decoration and then go. You have to look fabulous for your wedding."

"Right" Kurt said, not too excitedly.

~ o ~

Kurt looked at his reflexion in the mirror and shook his head. He didn't like it at all. His hair seemed to be fine and so were his clothes but something was missing. His eyes wandered back at his face and he knew what it was. Although he had promised himself to have a good night sleep before the wedding, so he wouldn't look exhausted, he had been too nervous to sleep at all. There had been things he had to take care of and he had been worried that something would be wrong, so he could barely close his eyes the previous night. And now here was the consequence. He looked like a ghost.

He sighed and applied some more makeup, hoping that it would be enough to hide how tired he was. He had wanted this, he had planned to have a huge wedding with Blaine but now that he was here, he didn't want it anymore. Not getting married, of course. He still wanted to marry Blaine but having such a huge party seemed so wrong. Maybe they should have had a small wedding with only their families and closest friends, with a small dinner. Yeah, it would have been a lot less stressful but there was nothing he could do now. Their guests were already here, now he had to go through this night, no matter what.

"Here's my beautiful, stunning fiancé" Blaine smiled as he stepped into the room.

Kurt turned aorund sharply. Oh, no...

"Blaine, you aren't supposed to see me before the wedding!" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"I thought it only goes for brides" Blaine frowned.

"Oh, God" Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "Something will be wrong. I know that. You saw me, so..."

"Hey" Blaine interrupted and quickly pulled Kurt into his arms before he could freak out. "Stop it, Kurt. We will be fine. We love each other and nothing can change that. We are going to get married today and we will be happy. Forever."

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He was so lucky to have this amazing man and he couldn't wait to marry him.

"Come on, honey" Blaine said as he pulled away. "Let's get married."

Kurt had to admit that Isabelle had done an amazing job with the decoration and the small place. He peeked inside to see their families and friends sitting on their chairs, waiting for the wedding to start. Even if he hadn't planned things like this, he was perfectly happy. Everything looked beautiful and he knew that their wedding would be something they would never forget.

"Gentlemen, your daughter is ready" Carole said as she walked to them with Elyse in her arms.

Kurt gasped as he saw his baby girl in his beautiful white dress. Elyse was smiling at them as they got closer and reached out towards her fathers.

"Oh, you're so beautiful" Kurt said as he took Elyse from Carole. To Blaine's surprise, he fought to not cry. "Isn't she, Blaine?"

"She is" Blaine smirked, imagining how Kurt would act at Elyse's wedding if he was so touched from her dress now.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Carole asked, smiling at Kurt knowingly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know... Maybe there is a reason why you are so sensitive right now" Carole said slowly.

"Just the wedding stress" Kurt said.

"If you say so" Carole shrugged.

"I'm not pregnant!" Kurt gasped when he finally understood what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry. But you know, you were..."

"I'm not" Kurt said firmly. "We are very careful not to have any accidents anymore."

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. Sure, they had agreed not to have any children anytime soon but he didn't know why his fiancé was acting like this. Luckily, they were saved as the rest of their families joined them.

"Boys, you are so beautiful" Pam said as she hugged her son and her soon-son-in-law. "I'm so proud of you."

"At least one of us gets married" Cooper smiled. "Her dream comes true."

"I don't give up on you, either" Pam replied. "Who knows, maybe one day you will find a nice girl..."

"Sweet dreams, mom" Cooper laughed.

"We should go" Burt said. "Everyone is waiting for us."

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "So Cooper and Carole go in first with Elyse. You walk down the aisle and then wait for us in front of the others."

"Got it" Cooper nodded.

"Let's get married" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

The music started and Kurt put Elyse down, so she could walk with Carole and Cooper. She was so cute as she made small steps forward, looking over her shoulder several times to check on her fathers. But when she and the others reached the guests, she realised that everyone was looking at her and she smiled at the others, waving towards them.

"She's so cute" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"She is" Blaine agreed.

"Are you ready?" Burt asked as he held out his arm for his son.

"More than ready" Kurt smiled.

Blaine and his mother walked inside first. The man smiled at everything and everyone he saw, especially his daughter waiting for him and her papa at the end of the rows. It was such a beautiful day, he had been waiting for this moment since asking Kurt to marry him the first time. He had known back then that they would get married someday, even if things hadn't gone the way he had planned them. But finally, they were here and there was nothing that could stop them from getting married.

Kurt and Burt came next, slowly walking down the aisle. Kurt's eyes wandered down the rows, at all of their friends who came today to share this beautiful moment with them. Rachel and Jesse, smiling proudly at him. Mercedes and Sam, sitting way too close to each other. Kurt had a feeling that those two would hook up later. Quinn and Puck, with their son who was the same age as Elyse, the people who had made the first step to bring Blaine and Kurt back together. And then there were their other old friends from high school, even Sebastian, who hadn't seemed too thrilled to be invited at first but now he seemed just as happy for them as the others. There were all of their friends from work, some of Blaine's students. Everyone except for Blaine's dad. Kurt was somewhat disappointed that John didn't come to see his son getting married, although Blaine had gathered all of his courage and had gone to invite him personally. But maybe it was the best that could happen to them. John would have ruined their big day for sure.

Burt let go of Kurt's arm and walked forward. They had asked him to officiate their wedding since they couldn't think of a better person doing it. Burt was very important for both of them and they both trusted him to make their day unforgettable. Burt looked down at the two young men, smiling proudly.

"We are here today the celebrate the wedding of these amazing men. I'm grateful I can be the one officiating this wedding. As the father of Kurt, I know him and Blaine like the back of my hand. I know that the road they have taken to be here today was long and hard but I'm so proud of them that they finally made it. I can tell you, this is the best thing that can happen to them. Since the first time Kurt brought Blaine to my shop to introduce him, I knew that they were meant to be together. They were just friends back then but I knew my son, I saw how he looked at Blaine. And I was happy to see that Blaine looked at him the exact same way."

Kurt looked at his father nervously, hoping that he would skip the less happy moments of their lives but it seemed like Burt thought the same.

"We all know how... complicated things were between the boys but we also know that in the end, everything turned out just fine. They are here today because they love each other and because they believe in a future together" Burt said. "It's time for the vows, boys."

Blaine took a deep breath. It was finally his time to share his words with Kurt, their families and friends. He had thought a lot about what he should say and he believed his vow contained everything he had to say.

"Kurt" he started and took Kurt's hands into his. "The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were special. I didn't understand what you meant for me back then but I believe that deep inside, I could feel that you were the one for me. Your dad is right, It's been a rocky road for us but I think we took the difficulties well. Because we held each others' hands on the way, because we did it all together. And now here we are, still holding hands, ready for the rest of our life together. I have no idea what will happen to us but I know that you will always be there for me and we will get through everything."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked down at their daughter.

"You've given me so much already" Blaine continued. "You always make me feel loved, you always make me smile. And you give me the most precious thing a person can wish for. You give life to this beautiful young lady who means the world to both of us. I can't explain how very grateful I am to have you two in my life. I love you, with all of my heart, and can't wait to continue our road because I already know that it will be amazing."

Kurt blinked rapidly to fight back his tears. Sure, they had had difficulties in the past but when he looked into Blaine's eyes, he believed that he was right and nothing could change their feelings for each other.

"Blaine" Kurt started after taking a long breath. "I wish I could explain my feelings for you the way you did but we both know that you are better in these things. You've always been. That's why we can be here today. I know I'm hard to stand sometimes, okay, maybe a little more often..."

The people around them burst into laughter and Kurt had to stop until he was able to continue.

"...But you make me a better person. Every time I'm upset, you make me forget about my problems and show me how amazing our life is. You were right in the morning. It doesn't matter where and how we get married, the only thing that matters is that we are together, we are happy and nobody can take this way from us. I'm the luckiest person of the world to have you and Elyse in my life. I love you, with all of my heart."

"Rings" Burt whispered to Carole.

Carole crouched down to grab the small pillow with the rings but Elyse was faster, she grabbed it and hastily made her way towards her fathers, tripping over her own feet in the end. Kurt and Blaine jumped at the same time, they helped the girl back to her feet and checked her over. Elyse didn't seem to be hurt at all, she didn't even cry but got the pillow back from the ground and pushed it into Kurt's hands.

"Me!" she said proudly.

"You are so clever, honey" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as he helped Kurt untie the rings from the pillow. It had been Kurt's idea to fix them somehow to the pillow, just in case Elyse got her tiny hands on it and hid their rings somewhere they couldn't find anymore. Then he grabbed Kurt's, still kneeling on the ground, and put it to where it belonged on Kurt's ring finger. Then it was Kurt's turn to do the same. Elyse watched the whole scene from beside her fathers, finding the ceremony quite interesting. Blaine and Kurt stayed beside her until Burt finished his speech and when it was time to kiss, they took each other's hands again. Elyse giggled as her fathers kissed and when they finally pulled away, she started clapping.

"We are married" Kurt smiled.

"We certainly are, honey" Blaine laughed.

Kurt pulled him into another kiss without thinking. They had been waiting for this moment for so long and not that it was here, they wanted to enjoy every second of it. Kurt smiled into the kiss, feeling a weird but very pleasant feeling spreding in his chest. Being here, in his husband's arms... it felt like magic.


End file.
